


What do you want from me?

by MJ2019UwU



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Mary is a simple gcpd officer who is investigating the sionis family, especially roman sionis and his so called 'side man's mr zsasz.It seems to all go wrong at one point or another..but not like the way it happened





	1. Chapter 1

Renee Montoya and Mary Jane were basically inseparable. They drank together (mary ensured that renee didn't relapse on alcoholism) and even had that occasional cigarette and talk together. 

But Renee was the one who looked after Mary once Renee heard about Mary's past of death with family, near death experiences, and assaults. It was like Renee was Mary's mother.

Renee's hues seemed to travel to Mary who was typing up some information, her brows furrowed in a angered manner

Renee walked over to check on her. **"mary..is everything okay? You seem to be..well pissed off?"**

Renee asked as Mary didn't look up from the computer she was typing on. Mary seemed pretty angry, Renee had never seen Mary so angry before.

Mary stopped for a moment to have a drink and then looked at Renee, she almost jumped out of her skin, she hadn't heard her talking to her. Renee tilted her head as Mary finally spoke, "I'm just doing an investigation..their murder style matches the..exact same one as my parents did.." she muttered, Renee's brows furrowed as Mary explained, now taking a deep breath. **"you need to take a break.. many people kill in different or similar ways..it doesn't mean your parents killer is back again.."**

Mary paused to inhale before she began to go to the printer room, leaving Renee to wonder who Mary is investigating on.. she personally wouldn't actually ask due to Mary once snapping at her..but she simply paused and now rolled her eyes at one of the other officers who seemed to be doing an 'crazy sign' and pointing to Mary's chair. Renee shot a glare at the officer, once glare that might've stopped everyone from actually talking.. but she simply couldn't deal with those people.. Renee glanced around before sitting next to Mary's desk, her head lowered as she tried to think of how to help. But before she could think, mary had walked past, now grabbing her gun from the desk. 

Renee looked up as she followed Mary for a moment as she was worried. **"Mary..where are you going?"**

Mary tilted her head before exhaling "the boss wants me to continue the investigation, I'm going to do it so I have some good evidence on the son of a bitch" she snapped as she cocked the gun and walked out. Her phone in her pocket and the files in her bag, she unlocked a car and got in. Her eyes never left the road whilst she drove. Renee tried multiple times to call her, but she left it to ring and ignored it. She wanted to find out the truth.

A few moments passed (around 20 minutes), and Mary had stopped at a gas station, buying a coffee, a chilled soda and a few treats. Before paying and filling up the petrol tank in the car since she didn't want to stop driving. The only thing was, that the cashier was keeping a close eye on her, talking to someone on the phone whilst she drove off.

The song on the radio made her smile. It was some kind of song. She thought it was called roller coaster of love. But she wasn't the one to listen to song titles since her parents died. The same killing style popped in her head over and over, the same amount of blood and wounds.. she shuddered at the thought of it before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

A sudden bright light came into her vision as the car behind her had the headlights on too high. She was dazzled for a moment before grabbing some sunglasses, the car however, passed her, it caused her to slam on the breaks as they almost collided with her. "Jesus FUCK!"

Her breathing grew quick as she saw the other car stop. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at the plates on the license. She suddenly began to reverse quickly before speeding off infront of them. Sweat rolled off her forehead as she began to look through the files. That exact car model and licence plate. Her face went pale as she didn't bother to look back, she kept driving as her hands shook. "shit..shit!" She yelled loudly at herself before exhaling. "Same car..same FUCKING plate! What the hell does he want with me?!"

She drove for a hour or so, before stopping at an old house with tape scattered around it labelled _POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS_

She barged past the tape and walked into the hallway, a plastic wrap covered a couch as she narrowed her eyes, tape and chalk outlined the bodies..and medical equipment still laid dormant on the floor which were covered in dust.  
Her hand gripped at a photo, a younger version of herself and her parents..devastation erupted when she lost her parents due to murder..

She felt her eyes filling with tears before she sat on the floor, holding her head before cussing at herself in anger. She wasn't happy and she felt betrayed by her self..roman sionis could've killed her parents..but she wasn't the one to know until finding the method of murder that he used. Especially after his stupid car almost slammed into her. 

_Mary Jane *MJ*, WANTED ALIVE ONLY REWARD OF $500,000_

She heard something in the background as she found a phone, "the fu-" she raised an eyebrow and stared at the photos and texts. Her whole body shook as she dropped the phone. Roman was after her. She did nothing wrong. "No..no this isn't good" she heard footsteps getting closer as she looked around, shuffling upstairs quickly as she tried to find her old rounders bat that would help her hit anyone that dared to even get near her.

Footsteps seemed to get louder as she was hiding behind her old bedroom door. The dust interruption from the floors made it easier for the other to find her, she heard the door open as she suddenly swung the bat at them. But they ducked, causing her to fall. But she got up pretty fast before now hitting the person hard in the kneecap, they yelled loudly as she stared at them. Roman's driver was knelt on one knee, huffing and groaning. "Where the fuck is the rich asshole?!" She yelled, raising the bat above her head. **"He's outside! Where else would he be? You think he'd not come?? You are dumb..ain't you?"**  
Mary's brows furrowed as she glanced around, "the fuck do you mean?? I'm not dumb.." she now saw a gun in his hand as he shot at her neck, she held her hands out and ducked only to see a dart sticking out from the wall. She froze and laughed loudly. "Oh great..you think that wouldve stopped me?" She raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat and crossing her arms in anger, she then pointed the bat at his arm to try and disarm him, but the trigger was pulled and she felt the pain in her neck. She widened her eyes and gripped at the dart whilst trying to swing the bat at him. It was like bringing down an wild animal as she collapsed to the ground, confusion ran through her mind whilst she was trying to fight the fact she was passing out. 

**"My my..what happened here?"**

roman stood there with a frown, she tried to grab the bat but it was kicked away by him. She was struggling to even move, it felt weird and she just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't really allow that.. all she knew was that it was going to get worse. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she struggled to grab Roman's knees. It ended with her being kicked in the throat before she heard a familiar tutting sound.  
The last thing she saw was him crouching down and another Male walking in..that male was victor zsasz..  
It wasn't going to be a fun night..at least for her. It would be pain filled..


	2. What goes up, must come down

Her stomach kept flipping at the thought of what was happening

She tried to think..but she found out where she was..in the back of Roman's car, her wrists zip tied. 

That laughter..Roman's laughter..  
She mumbled quietly, slowly looking to roman, her eyes were half open and she was still half asleep.  
She felt his gloved hand grab her chin, his eyes stared at her in anger..

**"You know what's funny? I caught you..and now you're half asleep on an tranquilizer..and I'm still going to make sure you get hurt..and what's more funny..is that we can stream your torture to the whole of gotham..how would you like that?"**

Mary's hues didn't move from looking at him, the car kept travelling as she leaned her head back against the door.  
"R-roman..i-is...a..c-cunt.." she managed to mumble before she felt a sudden and harsh slap.

The stinging feeling caused her to fall forward against him. Her head leaned against his legs , she lost consciousness again. Her breathing slowed as she was laid comfortably..

Once she woke up again, she slowly looked around,her vision filled with a small light coming from a door and darkness in the room.

She grunted weakly and leaned her head back, she attempted to stand up, but only heard the creak of the chair. She let out a groan before she heard the sound of footsteps.. she listened closely to hear that there were multiple people..  
She glanced to the people and saw Roman, Victor and his damned men.

She's now biting at the rope that's holding her to the chair, only for her head to be slammed against the back of the chair. She let out an loud wail in sudden shock and pain. Roman looked pissed off.. his gloved hand held her chin as his other reached for something..a bowl of popcorn.. he sits down on a chair that had been brought up to them..

A sound of a click made her flinch..a pocket knife came into her view as she froze, the blade rester against her face..Zsasz glared at her as he began to cut her face, she let out a loud yell, in fact a scream . 

"WAIT. W-Wait-" she groaned loudly and leaned her head forward, the sound of blood dripping onto the floor was making her flinch. Roman's eyes glanced to zsasz..lifting his hand as he backed away. His eyes glared at her whilst ber breathing was heavily.

 **"What? What's SO important that you need to stop the fun?"**  
Roman's voice was anger filled..

Mary took a deep breath and shook her head "i-i..let m-me do something for you..w-what jobs d-do you have available?"  
There was silence before laughter filled the room.

 **"you think I'd let YOU work for ME? How pathetic.. now you're making that death sound so sweet.."**  
He got to his feet and now strolled over, his thumb rubbed against her wound, blood had gotten onto his gloved thumb, he frowned more and now smiled. His fingers were wiped onto an cloth before he cleared his throat. 

His fingers pointed towards an old table, the table was stained with specks of blood, metal instruments and an camera. A blinking red light caused her to flinch. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to zsasz who was picking up something. An small object that she couldn't make out.. the scarred man walked towards her, Roman tilted her head to the side and glanced at her neck. His brows furrowed she attempted to move her head to the original position. But a sudden pain in her neck caused her to yell.

There was the sound of hushing coming from Roman as she groaned loudly, now gripping at the chairs arms. "W-what the h-hell Roman?!" She yelled as she looked at him in worry.. his head tilted and now he glanced to the Injection site.  
He tutted and now glanced to victor. **"she'll be unconscious soon enough..but..then we will take her to an much better place.."**

Her vision was blurring as she looked around, a soft mumble came from Roman. The only audible words were 'parents' and 'murder' she was about to say something, but a stinging pain caused her to yell. Whatever was travelling round her body felt like razors.. she kept yelling as Roman was watching from an distance..the smirk on his face grew at her yells of pain.

With ten minutes of screaming.. it grew silent. A soft groan left her..Roman glanced to her before clicking his fingers. His men was checking if she was unconscious..she was almost unconscious..she was drooling and now she was leaning forward.

She could still hear..and feel, but she was being carried out to the car again..she murmured weakly.. the sound of doors opening,and closing was making her slur.. she was thrown into the car as her head slammed against the door. Another unconscious state came over her..her nose bleeding and she occasionally twitches whilst the gloved man tied her hands with zip ties again. He also ensured her legs were tightly zip tied..even enough to make her veins pop out..he clicked his fingers at the driver who began to drive..


End file.
